PMD2: Help From an Enemy
by animatedrose
Summary: Takes place 1 month after the hero's disappearance after Dialga's defeat. Sparks is feeling down in the dumps since Kit left and Team Skull is back in town. Can the formerly evil team help in comforting Sparks before his depression drives him to suicide?


Just another random story I thought of

Just another random story I thought of. These are some events that could have happened during those few months that the hero goes missing after Dialga is defeated. Contains thoughts of suicide and possibly a bit of OOCness from Team Skull's part. Seriously, I don't think Team Skull would really do this unless they really felt bad for the partner, something I can't imagine them really doing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

PMD2: Help From an Enemy

Zubat sighed as he flew through Treasure Town. After the Brine Cave incident a little over a month ago, Team Skull had vanished from Treasure Town. Where they went, only Skuntank knew. But for now, the bat was happy to be back here. He'd never admit it but he enjoyed it here at Treasure Town, even if he constantly ran into the chicken.

Speaking of the chicken, he hadn't seen the Pikachu since Skuntank gave back the Relic Fragment in Brine Cave. Team skull had been here for a few days, scouting around, and never saw the Pikachu or his Skitty leader. It was like Team Diamond Dust had disappeared. No one talked about them, no matter how much they asked. It was all just a mystery.

Flying ahead, he saw the stairs leading up to the guild and the large Sceptile resting nearby, constantly keeping watch over it. Opening one golden eye, Scythe nodded to Zubat. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been lately?"

"Around," Zubat replied uneasily. He was very intimidated by the larger Pokemon despite the fact that Scythe rarely fought unless provoked. "Do you know anything about Team Diamond Dust? I've asked around and no one's talking about them. You know why?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Scythe grumbled, the wheat grass clenched between the Grass-type's jaws twitching in amusement. "Since when would Team Skull care about a pair of, as I recall you saying, chickens?"

"Well, um..."

Suddenly, a very familiar Pikachu stumbled down the steps and nearly crashed into Zubat. "Waah! Sorry, I slipped." He apologized quickly, ears pointing downward.

Koffing and Skuntank had just arrived to see the near-collision. "Whoa-ho-ho! So there's our little chicken!" Koffing chuckled. "We haven't seen you around in a long while."

"Oh, it's you guys." The Pikachu muttered dully. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, where's that little Skitty friend of yours? Doesn't she always tag along with you everywhere?" Skuntank asked, grinning. "Chaw haw haw! Did she finally get sick of you and leave?"

"That's enough, Skuntank!" Scythe spat, raising one arm as a threat. "Not another word about Kit, you hear?"

"Chaw haw haw! Make me!"

"You little—" Scythe started, only to stop as the Pikachu shook his head. "Sparks, where are you going?"

"To the beach," the saddened Pikachu replied. "Skuntank, you're right. She did leave me." With that, he walked toward the beach.

"W-what's with him?" Zubat asked. "Where is that Skitty anyways?"

"Go down to the beach and you might find out where." Scythe suggested, leaning back against his boulder.

Shrugging, Team Skull followed the lone Pikachu down to the beach. Bubbles from the Krabby floated in the air as the sun slowly started setting. Sparks was seated at his usual spot, watching the bubbles sadly. Tears were running down his cheeks. A female Buizel swam out of the surf and headed toward him, concern written on her face.

"Sparks, are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I think so." Sparks nodded. "Why'd she leave me, Alani? It isn't fair. We finally save the world and she suddenly leaves me. Why?"

"I dunno, Sparks. But I'm sure she's still here, somewhere. You just have to keep looking for her." Alani the Buizel encouraged. "With your strength, you could probably beat anything that dares stand in your way."

"Yeah right," Sparks chuckled sadly. "I can't even beat Beach Cave anymore. I've fainted in every dungeon so far and failed every mission. Even dinner isn't the same without her, Alani. I can't be an exploration team with only me. I need her."

"Then keep looking for her. She'll come back one day, I promise!" Alani barked.

"And what if she never comes back?!" Sparks demanded.

"Then you have to learn to fend for yourself, Sparks." Alani said, getting up and circling him.

Confused, Sparks was unprepared when she tackled him to the ground. Leaping away, she repeated the process each time he got up. The third time she did it, she used her tail to pound him into a nearby rock. "Ack! What are you doing?!" Sparks cried.

"If you can't even beat me, then Kit will never come back!" Alani hissed. "Come on, Sparks! Fight back!"

"No! I won't fight a friend!" Sparks shook his head. "I can't!"

"Well, too bad!" Alani yelled, slamming him with her tail. "You and I are battling now. If you lose, then you really aren't worth anyone's time. If you win, I'm sure Kit will come back."

"I'm not gonna fight you, Alani! You'll get hurt!"

"I don't care! Now fight!"

"No!"

Sighing, she stopped her attacks. "If it'll help you focus better, pretend I'm Grovyle." Alani suggested. "Grovyle before you found out he was a friend. The thieving Grovyle that nearly killed you, Kit, and Azelf over a sealed Time Gear. Pretend I'm him and fight me head-on!"

"But you're not Grovyle, Alani!" Sparks whimpered. "Just stop it, okay? Kit's gone and I'll never find her the way I am now!"

"Then fight and get stronger!"

"I'll lose!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. The Buizel noticed the shivering and knew how terrified he was. "Kit was my only reason to fight! Now she's gone and I can't do anything right anymore!"

"Sparks, giving up won't bring her back. She has to be here somewhere in this world. Search for her. No matter how far it takes you, go around the world and back to find her. Hell, go through space if you think it'll help. Just keep searching and you'll find her one day, I know it!" Alani begged.

"No she's not! She's back in the human world! Don't you get it, she's not here anymore!" Sparks wailed, falling to his knees in the sand. "Kit's gone and I'll never see her again!"

Alani sighed sadly. "...If that's how you feel, I guess I can't help you. Have fun moping for all eternity. I hope you find happiness elsewhere in life, Sparks. I really hope you do." Turning, she returned to the surf and vanished below the waves.

Team Skull simply stayed there, watching the Pikachu slowly wander closer to the sea before he splashed in. Once it reached his waist and a wave sprayed water into his face, Sparks dashed back to the shore in fear. "I'm such a coward that I can't even kill myself." He muttered sadly.

Skuntank snorted, unable to take it anymore. Stomping out from their hiding spot, he picked up a rock and threw it at the back of Sparks' head. Yelping, the Pikachu whirled around and saw his assailant. "What do you guys want now?" he cried. "Hasn't life had enough of teasing me yet?"

"Oh, shut your yap!" Skuntank growled. "I'm getting sick and tired of seeing you like this. What happened to the chicken that stood up to Koffing and Zubat? The chicken that took two doses of our noxious gas combo and still had the nerve to confront us again and again? The chicken that treated us with mercy despite everything we did to him? Where did he go?"

"He's gone! He died when Kit vanished." Sparks sniffed. "Just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Whoa-ho-ho, somebody's pretty cranky over losing their girlfriend!" Koffing laughed.

"Hehe...Heh..." Zubat groaned guiltily. Flapping over, he sighed. "So what if she's gone? You're gonna let one girl shatter your life, your dreams? That's what a real chicken is."

"Huh?" Sparks asked. _Why's Zubat being so nice?_

_Man, I sound so stupid!_ "You can still keep going, even without her." Zubat continued hesitantly. "Moving on proves that you can overcome anything life throws at you. And maybe someday, Kit really will come back."

"Will she?" Sparks asked.

"Um...well..." Zubat gulped.

"Chaw haw haw! You never know, chicken!" Skuntank butted in, saving Zubat from anymore embarrassment. "Maybe she'll come back. But if she doesn't, you'll have to learn to live without her. Do you really think she'd want you acting like this over her disappearance? Chaw haw haw! I don't think so!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing laughed. "If anything, she might think of you as a true chicken and never come back. You've gotta show her what you're made of. Show her that you don't need her to survive as a successful exploration team leader!"

_Skuntank, Zubat, Koffing...Thank you!_ Sparks smiled and nodded. "Thanks, guys. You really cheered me up."

"Chaw haw haw! We didn't do it for you, chicken!" Skuntank said. "We just don't want to be second to a crybaby chicken that can't survive without his beloved partner, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Zubat nodded.

"Come on, boys!" Skuntank gestured. "We're going back to the guild for dinner. You coming, chicken?"

Standing up, Sparks nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

As the four Pokemon raced back to the guild, Sparks couldn't help but thank Team Skull. Without them, he might have already ended his life already. Despite their rough exterior, Team Skull sure knew how to cheer up the depressed Pikachu. _Kit, I know you'll come back. And I'll prove that I can wait for however long it takes for you to return. And when you do, we'll still be as strong of an exploration team as we were when you left. I promise!_

--

Once again, I hope you enjoyed it. It didn't come out how I wanted it to but it's still good, hopefully. Sorry if I made Team Skull OOC, I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. I had planned a whole fight scene between Sparks and Alani but eventually took that out in favor of Sparks' more cowardly nature. It has some characters, Scythe and Alani, from PMD2: Explorations of Time and Darkness but is not connected in any way. I just ended up putting Alani and Scythe in for a bit of extra fun. Please review?


End file.
